srythfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Psychoadept
Hi there! Welcome to the Sryth Wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! --Havoc(talk) 07:07, 26 February 2009 (UTC) Multiple edits Hi! It's good to see another hard-working editor around here. Just a suggestion: if you're going to add a lot of details to a page in a single session, doing it all or almost all in one big edit is quite simpler to review later. Specially when (and I'm quite puzzled about it) some of your multiple edits seem to have broken a few spoilertags, and I can't for the life of me understand why. Do try for a little bit. It's in fact quicker to edit that way, and in the Sryth wiki you (almost always) don't need to worry about edit collisions. Scarbrowtalk 17:31, November 16, 2011 (UTC) : Hey, Scarbrow! Sorry, I know I've sort of been spamming the Recent Changes page. I honestly don't know if I can change my work style much. (You may notice I do the same thing on the forum: make a post, then go back and tweak it repeatedly until I'm happy with the exact wording, etc.) I will try, though. : Regarding the spoilertags, I noticed that too and I honestly don't know how it could be me. Sometimes if I move the spacing around, they'll show back up. Sometimes they won't. I was actually thinking of asking you if you had an idea what was going on. : Psychoadept 17:37, November 16, 2011 (UTC) :: Like I said, I'm puzzled too. However, for some of those pages you were the only one doing edits. I suppose we'll have to be careful and check twice that the spoilertags don't disappear after editing. Don't worry and keep up the good work! Scarbrowtalk 06:36, November 18, 2011 (UTC) ::: I almost wish it were just me. The more I look, the more I find. See the talk page on spoiler policy for more info. Psychoadept 06:39, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Re. orbs and the rest Well, not very active, not very motivated. But thanks all the same, PA. Orbs... Yeah, being as it is, PG, obviously it's a bit tricky unless you have an 'official' testing account to move about freely, back and forth, logging yourself out at will, or have alts that are up to date and up for the task. And this being PG VI... none too inclined to lose a bout. Between MR 200 and 300... I know: sooo useful, so precise. Still, consider that I lowered my MR 30 or 40 points for that. :-)--Tetracapillactomist 20:08, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Rhaknar's Level 34 Sure, I'll make a note of that. At what point does 'the big one' drop to 3+? Is fleeing possible? If it is, I can do as before: when at 3+, flee, unequip, when at 18+, flee, re-equip. (Otherwise it's a longer 'exit Mad, travel to Ashlyre, save there, go back, engage, quit the game, reload save, travel back to the Mad, re-engage, quit the game, ... :-))--Tetracapillactomist 20:12, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, in fact you have to repeatedly flee from the "big one" in order to complete the level. Shouldn't be a problem. Thanks! Psychoadept 15:23, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Last changes Hi, PA. I'm curious, why did you remove the Category from the template? I'm adding it back for the moment Scarbrowtalk 13:08, January 15, 2012 (UTC) :Because it was shown as a non-existent category, and I was in ocd clean up mode. Does it need its own category? Whatever, I'll leave it alone now. Psychoadept 18:10, January 15, 2012 (UTC) :: My bad, I've found what was happening. The Spoiler template was being categorized into "Spoiler Templates", a wrong category. The correct category is "Spoiler templates", I've fixed it now. The problem is, the "Spoiler Templates" category existed once, and I can still see it since it's a deleted page, but you can't. Thus, you saw it (correctly) as a non-existent category, while I saw it like an existent one until I went to the category page. Thank you for helping me realize it, and sorry again Scarbrowtalk 05:25, January 16, 2012 (UTC) ::: Yay, I'm not crazy! :) No problem, I'm glad it turned out to be worth fixing, if minor. Psychoadept 06:13, January 16, 2012 (UTC) ::: Side note: I really really wish the page names weren't case sensitive... Psychoadept 17:00, January 16, 2012 (UTC) :::: Yep, it's quite annoying sometimes. But you learn with time, and good standard practices like putting uppercases on all words on item names help a lot. Scarbrowtalk 12:23, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Check template Please check the checks page :) The requirements you're listing for skill checks (like in ) are in fact the standard ones for skills at low level. Scarbrowtalk : Yes, skill checks have confounded me. I *think* I see what you're saying (difficulty, 50+LUCK+Skill, right?). Psychoadept 14:20, January 24, 2012 (UTC) :: Right, so the 77 you added was not needed. Shadowblack investigated that. Scarbrowtalk 14:28, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Renaming pages Its seems you've overlooked the handy "Rename" option. On wiki skins other than Oasis it's called "Move". If you click the arrow at the right of "Edit" button you'll get more options. One of those is "Rename". You can use that option to move all content, along with the page's history and optionally leave a redirect behind. It's cleaner than what you've done to the Phantom Weapon. Scarbrowtalk 14:14, January 24, 2012 (UTC) : Good to know! I will definitely do that in the future, thanks! Psychoadept 14:16, January 24, 2012 (UTC) :: Do you know if renaming a page "Quest:such-and-such" will move it to the Quest space, or do you need to create a questpage from scratch? Psychoadept 22:31, January 30, 2012 (UTC) ::: Some background. In short, pages starting with ":" form the a namespace only if they are defined as such by the software. In this wiki, besides the "regular" MediaWiki namespaces (such as User, Talk, etc) we have a few Wikia-wide ones (Blog, Forum, etc) and then two customized ones: Quest and Item. All the rest goes to main namespace. So Quest:Foo is part of the Quest namespace but "Foo:Quest" does not create a "Foo" namespace, it just belongs to the main namespace. It is clear now? Scarbrowtalk 16:23, January 31, 2012 (UTC) :::: If I follow, changing the name of page "Foo" to "Quest:Foo" WILL make it part of the Quest namespace. Yes/no? Psychoadept 19:44, January 31, 2012 (UTC) ::::: That's right. ::::: We could say that the Namespace is just a property of the page, and the prefix associated with that namespace is the way to show that property. The main use of namespaces is to create indexes (like "all pages in such and such namespace" (we have such indexes on the main page), and to search. The Questbox and Itembox templates also check for namespace before categorizing, so adding a Questbox in a main namespace won't categorize the page Scarbrowtalk 07:42, February 1, 2012 (UTC) :::::: What if you change a page with a questbox to a Quest: page after the fact? Psychoadept 22:35, February 1, 2012 (UTC) (Restart indent) It's the same. It's the Quest: in the page name what makes the namespace, not the template. Scarbrowtalk 12:31, February 2, 2012 (UTC) : Okay, I think I understand. If the questbox is on a page in the "Quest:" namespace, it will auto-categorize as soon as the page is a part of that namespace, whether it originally was or not. Yes? Psychoadept 17:22, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Irongard Why did you split the Irongard quest? The way I see it, if I go to a quest page, I hope to see all details about that quest there. If I need the page about Exploring Thorn Isle to understand The Haunted Tower and vice versa, why are they separate to start? Scarbrowtalk 14:27, January 24, 2012 (UTC) : Because the quest is The Haunted Tower of Thorn Isle, which is not limited strictly to the explorable area. The explorable area isn't the quest, any more than Bentlimb Wood is a quest, in that sense. I was planning on doing a more step-by-step quest walkthrough on the quest page, but maybe they just need to be re-merged and renamed. : Which reminds me, I was thinking maybe there should be a template for explorable areas, different from the normal quest template. If I had a clue how, I'd do it myself. Psychoadept 14:38, January 24, 2012 (UTC) :: You mean a template like Questbox for explorable areas? What need does Questbox fail to serve? Scarbrowtalk 14:51, January 24, 2012 (UTC) ::: I mean a template where we could enter number of explorations, what bonuses there are, that sort of thing. The Thorn Isle question also highlights the fact that although explorable areas are usually part of one or more quests, they are not actually quests in themselves. Psychoadept 14:53, January 24, 2012 (UTC) :::: I've wondered about that a couple of times, but never got around to really creating the template. It's so easy to document it in plain text... :::: About explorable locations, they are sometimes part of a quest. Other times they contain quests, and yet other times it's a mix. I've always tried to keep it all as simple and contained as possible. I mean, if there is something to do that requires exploring, and maybe a dungeon, and then getting out, and exploring some more, and then a short encounter, and all of that in the very same explorable scenario, I see as simpler to explain everything in the same page (unless it becomes too long, but since we have the Trithik page around, it's obvious our threshold for that is quite permissive). And since those explorable scenarios contain elements of quests, they can be treated as such, hence the Scarbrowtalk 15:17, January 24, 2012 (UTC) ::::: I've created a new thread to discuss this in the forum, where more people will see it. Scarbrowtalk 15:29, January 24, 2012 (UTC) :::::: Great idea, thanks! Psychoadept 17:09, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Spoiler/SpoilerBegin May I ask why this change? SpoilerBegin/SpoilerEnd are functionally the same as a single call. Just an editorial choice, maybe? Scarbrowtalk 07:46, February 1, 2012 (UTC) : Yeah, just standardizing. I've been doing a lot of that with quest and item links, too. Psychoadept 16:38, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Items You're welcome, glad to help. Kinda strange but while I knew The Mad was caught up I thought to take a peek to see if anything popped out. Fortunately I went to Ugguro's Trail first (sheer chance btw) and noticed those red links and investigated and edited then went to the next quest and fixed those links. If I'd have started at the beginning I probably would've "left" before I got that far. Btw, I like the "related adventures" sections on those pages. May be something to incorporate in The Dire stuff although I don't know if it'd be repetitive since sequel stuff is being mentioned under Tips. --Old School 03:33, February 21, 2012 (UTC) : Sometimes non-linear is the best way to do things. I tend to work in circular patters, anyway. :) : I'd like to get all "saga" type quests linked to both prereqs AND sequels in some way, although I don't think it matters much if it's under "related adventures" or "tips" or "general info" or something else. (It's a category that we should add to the template, in my opinion, but since I'm not up to figuring out HOW just yet, we'll go with the old fashioned way...) Some of the older sagas are already done that way, but a lot of the newer stuff (March of the Oakaruk, for example) doesn't link to the next thing in series, which is really annoying for someone trying to follow along in the wiki as they're playing. Psychoadept 04:33, February 21, 2012 (UTC) :: I think a simple link to prereqs and followups in General Information is more than enough. What category should add Questbox in this case? If you want the Questbox to show a link, you can add it in Notes Scarbrowtalk 11:22, February 21, 2012 (UTC) ::: The link on the quest page will get it done well enough. If I'm looking at a quest on a location page or the quest page, though, it would be nice to be able to tell if there's another quest in the series, especially if it's a quest in a different location. So either a "followed by" link or maybe a link to a saga page. Psychoadept 18:10, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Items without ID Hi, PA. For items without ID, I tend to prefer leaving an Itembox without an Item page, but it's an editorial decision I won't argue or challenge. I trust you've now understood you can create an Item page without the ID, no need for the "X" or "???" parts. If the ID is found out some day, it's a simple matter of moving/renaming the page. I think I've cleaned any leftovers of your experiments. Ask me if you have any other doubts. Scarbrowtalk 08:24, February 22, 2012 (UTC) When you have a minute or two If you've ran Dust and Bones (if not disregard) if you'd take a look at the talk page re: foe ranges and give me your thoughts I'd appreciate it as you've more experience than I've got. Again if you've ran it and at your convenience. Also noticed you shortening some of my links which I thought I could just mimic but it seems I'm botching that up. If you'd point me in the right direction on that I'd also appreciate it - again at your convenience. --Old School 13:34, February 22, 2012 (UTC) : Hi, OS! Running the quest for the first time now. Looks like you've done a great job of documenting the options, but I'll go back and fill in details as I can. : Regarding the links - this is something I figured out a little bit by watching Scarbrow and mostly by trial and error. The trick with quests and items is to use instead of square brackets. If you use a : in the middle, as in , it will show the questbox or itembox, but if you use a | in the middle, as in , it will show a regular link, without the "namespace:" prefix or the need for entering the name again as a caption. Does that make sense? :(Because the difference is so subtle I frequently get the two mixed up, so I always try to preview before I finalize it. For quests particularly, I also sometimes use the square brackets to access wikia's auto-lookup, then change the brackets.) Psychoadept 15:20, February 22, 2012 (UTC) :: That makes perfect sense as now that you mention it I think the : and | are confusing me. I thought it had to do with the . And glad to see I ain't the only one that peeks at others edits to see how they do stuff and engage in trials and errors. And if you understand all the : [[ , but other content needs the full namespace: , and if on main namespace you need to use ":" like this: ** Noinclude: Text between these tags is not transcluded. Used abundantly in templates' documentation ** Onlyinclude: Only text between these tags will be included. Less used. ** Includeonly: The text between these tags won't be shown in the page when viewed, but it will be shown when transcluded. Items and Quests pages have a section (the Itembox or Questbox templates) marked with onlyinclude, and the rest with noinclude, so when they are transcluded they show only the template. That's why * If you write you get the transcluded item * If you write Item:34 Length Of Rope you get Item:34 Length Of Rope Now, apart from that, I wrote two templates, and , that shorten (especially for items) writing links (by the way, that presentation is done using Template:T, very useful to refer to templates in talk pages). When you write what you're doing is calling Template:Item and giving it a parameter (34 Length Of Rope). The template then separates the ID from the name and creates the full link: Length Of Rope. They're functionally equivalent, although the template syntax is shorter to write. Same for , but then it's even easier since there is no ID to separate, so {{Quest|The river pirates]] it's functionally equivalent to The river pirates or even shorter, Quest:The river pirates PA's method of using wikia's auto-lookup, then change the brackets is very useful, I use that a lot. (END lesson) Questions? Scarbrowtalk 11:48, February 23, 2012 (UTC) :Not yet - but I'm sure they'll come. Actually that helps clear things up quite a bit. --Old School 12:47, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Another saga? In light of this announcement (edited by me) that I'm guessing you've seen do we have another saga of adventures? Adventurers Guild members who have completed "The Caves of Westwold" can attempt to tackle the first in an ongoing series of gexarog-themed adventures by visiting the Battlegrounds on Iron Crown Isle and looking for "Island Prowler" under the "Adventures for This Location" option. --Old School 02:25, March 2, 2012 (UTC)